Rainbow
by Cake Factory
Summary: /Lockon birthday fic/AU/ Dua pasang mata yang ada di sana nampaknya terbuai sejenak saat melihat lengkungan tujuh warna yang ada di atas sana. Sementara matahari yang semakin meninggi, mengusir warna senja dan menggantinya dengan warna biru yang indah.


**Cake Factory present**

**An Alternate Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A birthday fic for Lockon Stratos**

**Semi shounen-ai**

**A little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neil / Tieria**

**Drama / Angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"The dream that you drew will definitely be granted.

Someday, over the rainbow."

—Rainbow

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gundam 00 © Studio Sunrise**

**Rainbow © Cake Factory**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Langit kala itu masih berwarna biru. Awan-awan putih terlihat jarang di atas sana. Cuaca terlihat begitu cerah, dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan. Burung-burung yang sedang bertengger di pohon, terdengar berkicau dengan riangnya. Cuaca sepertinya sedang melakukan euforia setelah hujan semalaman yang mengguyur kota itu.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Kesibukan di gedung itu juga tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan keadaan di kamar nomor 203 juga masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Seorang pemuda dengan sepasang kristal ruby yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang sembari memandang pada langit biru melalui jendela kamarnya.

Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Seakan telah menyerah untuk mencari apa yang ingin ia lihat beberapa bulan ini. Namun harapan untuk melihat hal yang paling ia inginkan itu masih tersisa, meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Masih ingin melihat pelangi?"

Sebuah suara membuat pemuda dengan nuansa ungu itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pria dengan jas putih yang sudah berada di samping ranjangnya. Nampaknya ia terlalu berharap pada sang langit hingga tak mendengar dan tak merasakan kehadiran sosok pria bersurai coklat itu.

Ia hanya menoleh sejenak, dan kembali berpaling untuk menautkan iris merahnya pada langit biru di atas sana. Terus memandangnya, berharap satu kata terakhir yang diucapkan pada pertanyaan sang dokter itu terlukis di kanvas biru milik Sang Pelukis.

Pemuda itu kembali menoleh saat merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya. Iris merahnya kemudian bertemu dengan sepasang warna hijau di sana.

"Kita bisa membuat pelangi, kalau kau mau. Bagaimana?" tanya dokter itu seraya tersenyum.

"Bisa?" pemuda bersurai ungu itu memiringkan kepalanya. Bertanya, seakan meyakinkan kata-kata sang dokter barusan. Dan jawaban yang diperoleh hanyalah sebuah anggukan dan cengiran yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

"Hanya pelangi kecil, sih. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa membuatnya. Di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Bagaimana?" tawarnya sekali lagi.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Terlihat memkirkan tawaran itu. Sedikit lama, namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala. Setuju dengan tawaran sang dokter.

Sebuah cengiran kembali terbentuk dan tangannya juga bergerak untuk mengacak rambut pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang itu. Tidak ada respon marah atau semacamnya.

"Tunggu saat makan siang. Aku akan membawamu ke halaman belakang."

#

Pelangi kecil. Bukan sebuah hal istimewa, sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa, ada sebuah perasaan senang yang dirasakan pemuda berkacamata ini setelah dokternya mengatakan akan membuatkan pelangi kecil untuknya. Jujur saja, sejak ia lahir, jarang sekali melihat pelangi. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat lengkungan tujuh warna yang terlukis di langit. Atau malah sebelumnya belum pernah sama sekali?

Dan kini, ia berada di atas kursi roda yang tengah didorong menuju halaman belakang rumah sakit yang telah dijanjikan. Irisnya melihat perawat-perawat berlalu-lalang di lobi dan tengah menyapanya. Ya, hampir setengah dari hidupnya ia habiskan di rumah sakit ini. Tidak heran apabila hampir seluruh—atau sudah seluruhnya?—perawat maupun dokter di rumah sakit itu sudah mengenalnya, atau hanya sekedar tahu.

Jika ditanyakan apakah hidupnya di rumah sakit itu membosankan atau tidak, mungkin saja pemuda itu menjawab tidak. Sejak dua tahun belakangan, saat dokter yang menanganinya diganti, ia merasa tinggal di rumah sakit bukanlah hal yang buruk. Pemuda itu selalu dapat menemukan kesenangannya ketika melakukan hal bersama pria berambut coklat ikal yang kini sedang mendorong kursi rodanya.

Dan sekarang, di sini, di taman yang ada di halaman belakang rumah sakit, ia duduk sambil memperhatikan pria itu berjalan ke sana-sini. Mengambil selang air, dan segalanya, yang membuat pemuda itu heran.

_Apa selang air itu digunakan untuk acara pembuatan pelangi kali ini?_, batinnya.

Selangnya ditancapkan, pria itu kemudian memutar kerannya. Menutup sebagian besar lubang pada selang, supaya air yang keluar bisa melompat (?) jauh. Namun sebelum airnya keluar, sebuah suara yang menegur sang dokter, membuatnya kaget.

"Neil-sensei! Apa yang anda—"

SROOOT!

"—Kyaaa!"

"Wuaaaaa! Ma-maaf, Sumeragi-san!" sahutnya cepat, lalu mematikan kerannya. Memandang tidak percaya pada wanita di depannya yang basah kuyup karena tidak sengaja terkena semprotan airnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Sumeragi itu hanya berkacak pinggang sambil memasang _dead face_. Mengetukkan ujung sepatunya beberapa kali. Menatap tajam pada sang dokter, seperti meminta penjelasan.

Sementara orang yang bersalah hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Langkahnya semakin menjauh dari tempatnya, dan mendekat pada pasiennya yang masih duduk di kursi roda. Niatnya sih mau langsung membawanya kabur sebelum kena marah. Namun sebuah reaksi dari pemuda bersurai ungu itu membuatnya batal mengembalikan pasiennya ke kamar.

Ia tertawa.

"Tieria! Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?" pertanyaan ketus dari Sumeragi ketika mendapati pemuda itu terkikik setelah melihat penampilannya yang basah kuyup.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mentertawakan Neil-sensei yang refleksnya buruk," kilahnya yang kemudian mendapat jitakan pelan dari arah belakang.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya sebentar," ujar Neil pada Sumeragi yang masih berkacak pinggang.

"Bermain apa? Kukira kau ingin belajar merawat kebun dan bermaksud menggantikan tukang kebun kita yang sepertinya sudah berusia lanjut," kata Sumeragi asal. Kedua matanya membelalak tidak percaya ketika mendengar penjelasan Neil. Bermain apa? Saling semprot air hingga basah kuyup? Yang benar saja. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau Tieria sedang sakit."

Neil yang sudah memegang selangnya kembali, kemudian menoleh setelah mendengar kalimat Sumeragi yang terakhir. Terkekeh pelan.

"Kau kira aku bermain apa? Aku hanya ingin membuatkan pelangi untuknya. Itu saja."

Mengernyitkan dahi, menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan heran. _Untuk apa membuat pelangi segala?_, batinnya. Menghela napas panjang, kemudian bergumam pelan dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan dua laki-laki itu di sana.

Neil sendiri yang sudah menyalakan keran dan mengangkat selangnya, hingga air yang keluar dari selang membentuk parabola sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah, mengenai bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sana.

"Sudah terlihat, belum?" tanya Neil pada pemuda yang duduk di kursi rodanya setelah kerannya ia matikan.

Terlihat. Semburat tujuh warna berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu melayang di udara. Menampakkan warna-warna yang indah meski sedikit transparan dan ukurannya yang kecil.

"Sayangnya hanya segini. Lebih cantik lagi kalau ukurannya besar. Yah, akhir-akhir ini hujannya selalu malam hari, sih," ujar Neil sambil memandangi pelangi hasil karyanya.

Tieria hanya mengangguk perlahan. Pandangannya menjadi sendu, lalu tersenyum dipaksakan. "Dan musim hujan sepertinya akan berakhir sebentar lagi."

Melangkah mendekat, kemudian kembali mengusap kepala sang pemuda. Pria ini merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Feelingnya buruk akan hal ini. Tapi ia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk. Perasaannya yang tidak enak itu pastilah karena hal yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, tahun depan kan masih ada musim yang sama. Berdoa saja pelanginya mau muncul." Sebuah cengiran kembali terlukis di sana. Dan sebuah tanggapan yang berbeda dari yang diharapkan diberikan pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut.

"Semoga saja aku masih bisa melihatnya jika itu benar-benar terjadi…" Bergumam pelan, kemudian jemarinya bergerak untuk menghapus sebuah jejak kecil di pipinya. Ia beruntung, karena ia sedang menatap ke arah lain, sehingga pria di sampingnya tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

Dokter itu kemudian terpaku. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak ketika mendengar kalimat pasiennya yang barusan.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, ah. Dasar kau ini." Tangannya kini bergerak untuk mengacak rambut Tieria sekali lagi. "Ayo, kuantar kau kembali ke kamarmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takdir itu kejam.

Begitulah yang orang-orang katakan. Sekali permainan takdir sudah dimulai, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Takdir juga tidak peduli, seberapa banyak orang-orang yang akan merasa terluka karenanya.

Permainan takdir bisa begitu cepat dan amat mudah, seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Bila seseorang sekarang masih bisa tertawa, sedetik atau semenit berikutnya, belum tentu ia masih bisa tertawa.

Nampak seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang. Dengan segala peralatan kedokteran yang menempel di tubuhnya. Suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung yang ada di sebelahnya terdengar pelan. Detak jantungnya begitu lemah.

Kelainan yang ada di jantung Tieria sejak kecil, mengharuskan ia untuk keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Hingga pada akhirnya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit hingga sekarang. Keadaannya kian memburuk. Dan mungkin saat ini adalah finalnya.

Sepasang iris emerald memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan kosong. Firasat buruknya dua hari yang lalu terbukti. Sehari setelah mereka bermain, kondisi pemuda itu langsung memburuk. Mungkin karena kelelahan atau hal yang lainnya.

Sejenak, pandangannya beralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Langit yang begitu gelap dengan suara hujan yang menghujam bumi dengan tanpa ampun terdengar dengan jelas. Suara petir yang menggelegar juga sepertinya sedang berlomba-lomba dengan suara hujan untuk memenuhi malam di bumi. Membuat pria bersurai coklat itu terlihat semakin frustasi.

Sejak saat itu, ia sama sekali belum melihat kilau dari sepasang iris ruby yang ada di sana. Biasanya setiap pagi, ia selalu melihatnya. Sepasang iris berwarna merah yang indah. Berkilau ketika cahaya terpantul di sana.

Dan sekarang, kilau permata itu tengah bersembunyi. Entah kapan akan kembali muncul, Neil tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ia berharap secepatnya Tieria bisa membuka mata, dan sama sekali tidak berharap mata itu akan tertutup untuk selamanya.

Sinar matahari mulai terlihat di ufuk timur meski rintik hujan masih turun ke bumi. Awan-awan hitam pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyingkir. Mulai menampakkan semburat orange yang begitu indah di atas sana.

Neil kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda yang tengah terbaring di ranjang. Menyentuhkan jemarinya pada pipi Tieria. Hatinya mencelos. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu pucat. Warnanya seakan mati.

Tubuhnya ia rasakan menegang ketika dilihatnya ada sebuah pergerakan kecil di kelopak mata Tieria. Jantungnya terasa berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali berdetak cepat ketika melihat kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan permata berwarna merah, walaupun terlihat sayu dan tidak berkilau seperti sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Uap air terus terlihat di masker oksigennya ketika ia menghembuskan napas. Sebuah sensasi hangat yang ia rasakan di kulitnya, membuat Tieria menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Matanya menangkap pemandangan pagi yang serba orange.

Mengembalikan kepalanya untuk dapat kembali melihat sosok pria yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat perlahan. Neil yang melihatnya, menggapai tangan pemuda dengan nuansa ungu tersebut, yang kemudian dijadikan sebagai 'kertas' oleh Tieria.

Jari telunjukkan bergerak perlahan di telapak tangan sang pria. Menuliskan huruf demi huruf, kata demi kata, hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah kalimat yang dapat dimengerti. Kalimat pertama yang ditulis, membuat Neil kaget.

"Tidak bisa. Kau masih butuh istirahat. Aku tidak bisa membawamu keluar." Sebuah penolakan diutarakan. Namun Tieria hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Jari telunjuknya kembali bergerak.

'_Di luar, aku ingin lihat pelangi. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Setelah melihatnya secara langsung, kau bisa mengembalikanku ke sini._'

Neil mendapati dirinya terpaku, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat melihat dan memastikan apa yang dikatakan pasiennya itu. Dan dari balik kaca di ruangan itu, iris kembarnya menangkap siluet tujuh warna yang tengah membentuk busur di langit. Terlihat indah dan cantik dengan langit berwarna orange yang menjadi latar belakangnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya dari sini. Untuk apa keluar?"

Tieria hanya bisa menggeleng.

'_Dari sini terhalang kaca. Aku ingin melihat langsung. Hanya sebentar, kok._' Pandangannya kemudian berubah. Sorot matanya berusaha menyakinkan sang dokter.

Nampaknya kali ini Neil terpaksa mengalah. Mengacak rambutnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepaskan semua alat yang menempel pada tubuh Tieria dan menggendongnya ala bridal style—karena berat Tieria yang sedikit ringan.

Sampai di halaman belakang, udara yang dingin namun sejuk, menyapa mereka. Hujan sudah sepenuhnya berhenti. Jadi tidak usah khawatir jika akan basah nantinya. Kemudian langkah-langkah yang dibuat pria dengan jas putih itu terbentuk. Hingga akhirnya berhenti pada _spot_ yang tepat, dimana pelangi itu terlihat dengan jelas dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Dua pasang mata yang ada di sana nampaknya terbuai sejenak saat melihat lengkungan tujuh warna yang ada di atas sana. Sementara matahari yang semakin meninggi, mengusir warna senja dan mengantinya dengan warna biru yang tak kalah indahnya.

'_Terima kasih. Pelanginya cantik. Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa melihat pelangi lagi._'

Gerakan jemari yang Neil rasakan di dadanya, membuat pria itu menunduk. Menatap sosok lemah yang berada di tangannya. Napasnya kembali tercekat ketika kalimatnya berhenti ditulis. Firasat buruknya kembali datang.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Sekarang sudah selesai, kan? Kuantar kau kembali ke kamar," ujarnya. Sedikit dingin karena Neil tidak ingin mengakui kenyataan yang ada di depan mata. Segala dugaan buruk mulai memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke ruangannya, Tieria kembali menuliskan kalimatnya di dada Neil, yang membuat dokter itu kian frustasi.

'_Terima kasih sudah menjadi pelangi yang memberikan beragam warna dalam hidupku selama dua tahun terakhir. Aku senang._'

"Sudah cukup, Tieria. Jangan tuliskan sesuatu lagi dan membuatku beranggapan kau akan pergi." Mati-matian Neil menjaga nada suaranya agak tidak terdengar seperti membentak. Pemuda yang masih ada dalam gendongannya itu hanya tersenyum sebagai bentuk tanggapannya.

Sebuah erangan kemudian meluncur dari bibir Tieria. Tangan kanannya meremas bajunya, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Langkah kaki terdengar semakin cepat dan menggema di lobi.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Neil segera membaringkan Tieria dan memasang masker oksigen di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk memencet tombol yang ada di samping ranjang, bermaksud memanggil perawat yang lain untuk segera datang.

Tangan Tieria kembali bergerak untuk menuliskan sesuatu. Perlahan. Membuat Neil tercekat ketika merasakan jari telunjuk Tieria berhenti, lalu jatuh ke bawah. Selama pemuda itu menulis, pandangan Neil terus terpaku pada sosok yang kian melemah itu. Menangkap senyumnya yang begitu tulus setelah menuliskan kalimat terakhir itu, sebelum akhirnya lenyap seiring dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Suara 'piip' panjang kemudian terdengar memenuhi ruangan tepat saat para perawat dan dokter lainnya datang. Sebuah pertolongan dilakukan para perawat untuk membuat jantung pemuda itu kembali berdetak.

Neil tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Masih tercekat dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak dapat berpikir. Bahkan mencerna kenyataan yang sudah ada di depannya pun, ia tak bisa. Hanya bergerak untuk mengenggam telapak tangannya sendiri. Telapak tangan yang digunakan oleh Tieria sebagai tempatnya menulis barusan.

Sebuah gelengan pelan terlihat dari sosok berjas putih lain yang tengah menangani Tieria. Selimutnya kemudian ditarik hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh pemuda itu. Tampak ekspresi kehilangan dari para perawat yang ada di sana, sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Neil sendiri di ruangan itu.

Bahunya bergetar. Rahangnya kembali mengeras. Ia mengumpat pelan seiring dengan terbentuknya aliran kecil di pipinya.

"Seandainya kau mengatakannya lebih cepat…" geramnya.

Tubuhnya kemudian roboh. Neil menahan dirinya dengan kedua lututnya. Umpatan terus ia teriakkan dalam hati. Memaki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan hidup pasiennya—bukan, namun seseorang yang berarti baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahu telah berlalu setelah hari itu. Dan kini, sosok pria dengan surai coklat itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah nisan, dimana tertulis sebuah nama. Nama dari seseorang yang telah berhasil mendapatkan tempat khusus di hatinya.

Angin berhembus dengan sedikit kuat. Hingga menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga dan beberapa rumput. Memberikan sensasi dingin di kulit.

Pria itu kemudian meletakkan sebuah buket bunga di depan nisan. Mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk berdoa. Setelahnya, ia berdiri. Memandang kanvas biru di atas sana yang saat ini tengah dihiasi oleh tujuh warna lain.

"Pelangi, eh?" ujarnya pelan, seraya tersenyum.

Setelahnya, ia beranjak pergi. Mengepalkan tangannya, merasakan hangat di sana. Dimana satu tahun yang lalu, sebuah jari telunjuk bergerak di atas sana. Menuliskan sebuah kalimat terakhir yang indah.

_Kimi ga suki_.

**End**

Jreeeeng! Happy birthday to Neil and Lyle Dylandy a.k.a Lockon Stratos!

Sebuah fic angsty sebagai hadiah. Ehek. Saya ga kepikir genre lain, karena memang saya penganut aliran coretsesatcoret 'angst itu indah', harap maklum. Dan saya minta maaf atas ke-OOC-an Tieria di sini /bersimpuh/.

Dan saya akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini tepat waktuuuuuu /lompat, tiban Neil/.

**Review**?

**March, 3****rd**** 2011**

**.Cake Factory.**


End file.
